


Fishy

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Anger, Canon Gay Relationship, Cheating, Complete, Cross-Generation Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Hospitals, Implied Het, Insults, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Resentment, Spoilers, Suspicions, Swearing, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something fishy about Pine and it wasn’t his suddenly being a sous chef.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishy

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue how to spell the doctor's name so I apologize if it's wrong.

Corky get the boats ready, Corky fill out the paperwork, Corky put Pine’s room on lock-down make sure no one goes in or out that we don’t know. Yes, Chief, how 'bout you go bugger yourself, Chief ?

Bloody fucking Hell it was enough to make Corkoran want to tear his hair out. So, here he was lounging against the doorframe as Jed sat with Pine. He should’ve known it would come to something like this if they ran into Pine again. There was obsessive compulsive and then there was Richard Onslow Roper. Roper normally went absolutely batshit if something wasn’t up to his incredibly high standards or didn’t go according to plan. The only reason Roper had stayed pleasant six months ago at Meisters was Pine. Roper’d just had to make a good impression on the pretty thing.

Ugh, don’t even get him started on the two months straight of Roper bitching and moaning about how he hadn’t been able to wrest Pine from Herr Meister. It had driven him up the wall, in fact, it’d almost made him wish that he’d been the one blown up in Belfast not Jack. Ah, dear Jack Pine. Like father, like son couldn’t’ve fit the Pines better if they tried. Both morally strait-laced and gorgeous as fuck straight men. Well, before the unfortunate bombing and a frying pan wielded by a hostage-taking maniac, respectively, had destroyed those looks. Lucky for Pine the younger that Shemun had fixed him up just fine. Even if Shemun hadn’t pulled that miracle out his arse Roper still would’ve wanted Pine, hell half the damn staff wanted to get buggered by Pine and they hadn’t even seen him yet. That was real gratitude, buggery was.

There was something fishy about Pine and it wasn’t his suddenly turning into a sous chef. There were too many coincidences about the whole thing for his liking. First, Pine was there at Meisters while not too unlikely given his, formerly, stellar track-record as a night manager, Pine suddenly turning into a petty thief, a fraudster, a murderer and still getting a job at a world-class restaurant was suspicious. Yeah, he was calling bullshit on that. Someone somewhere’d been talking to that IEA woman and Pine was also the most obvious plant he’d ever seen. But Roper was too much of a romantic, Pine had saved Danny so he was utterly untouchable. However, if they were going for the actual thing it should’ve been that Pine was beyond reproach. God knew Pine wasn’t going to stay untouched, not by Roper, at any rate.

Just for something to do he glanced over his shoulder. Aww, wasn’t that the sweetest thing ? Jed was holding Pine’s hand. If only he could murder the stupid shit. But, of course, if Pine died in the hospital he’d once again have to deal with Pissy Roper aka, “For God’s sake, Corky ! I ask you to do one bloody thing and you fuck it up. Get out, out !” Once in six months was more than enough of that for him, thank you very much.

“Pine woken up yet ?”

Rragh, for fuck’s sake. If Pine could actually go to the loo Roper would have wanted to hold Pine’s cock so he didn’t drip on himself.

“Nope, Sleeping Beauty’s still dreaming.”

“You like him.”

“I do not like him.”

“You’re not fooling me, Corks, not even close. Golf, you asked him about golf, you haven’t played a full round of golf in your life. What with that and your quip about the bar, we all heard that one, you were flirting with him at Meisters. As a plus you only bring out the cutesy names if you either a) really hate a bloke or b) find him really attractive and with you there’s a surprising amount of overlap. Let’s see, how many things can we cross off Corky’s list ? Is Pine handsome, tall, smart, charming and does he know his way around a drink ? Yes, yes, yes, definitely yes and you bet your arse he does. My God, Corky, he’s just your type !”

“Oh piss off. You don’t need to get all excited about it, you saw the same thing as I did in the hotel suite.”

“Well, what if he got hit by lightning and split in half ? Would that make him bent ?”

He didn’t laugh but he did smirk. Every once in a while Roper found his blatantly humourous side. Once in a while. “Lightning or no, I’m guessing you want to take the poor thing home.”

“There’s no need to be so sarcastic, I did tell Pine we’d take care of him. It’ll do Danny some good, he needs to thank Pine and that’ll be much easier if we’re all in the same place. A few more days and I’ll have the ambulance bring him up to the house.”

“You’ve got that two-day meeting next week. Madrid or Monaco or some shit like that, don’t you ? He’s only supposed to fully wake up sometime Friday last I heard.”

“Unfortunately. That just means you, Tabby and Frisky get to take shifts watching him until he does. Two of you at a time, no need to overwhelm him right away, you decide who to pair off with.”

“Sure, before or after the sponge bath ?” Actually, could he get in on that ? Might be fun. For him, at least.

“You really think I’m that bad ?”

Corkoran couldn't repress a snort. “That bad ? Chief, you’re worse than I am. If we were dogs, I’d be trying to stick my nose up his arse and you’d be sticking your arse in his face.”

Jed had to stifle her laughter. “You could’ve come up with a better metaphor, couldn’t you, Corky ?”

“Well, that depends, do you want a metaphor that’s better or do you want a metaphor that’s accurate ? Because I assure you, Jed, it’s the most accurate you’re gonna get.”

“All right, calm down. Jed, darling, it’s time to say good-night to Corky and Pine. Corky, Tabby’ll be coming to relieve you at 12. I hear about anything inappropriate from anyone, even that shady bloke from down the hall, you’ll be helping Cook for the next three months.”

Aw, there went trying to drown Pine in feathers. He waved the happy couple off then settled back into boredom. Roper could’ve at least given him a crossword or something to occupy his time with. Fancy water that cost more than a lorrie ? Perfectly fine, great, in fact, get heaps of the stuff. One crossword ? Too expensive. Cheapskate.


End file.
